Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23)
Ben Tennyson is an alternate version of Ben Tennyson and a hero and a former mogul in Dimension 23 who first appeared in Store 23. Appearance Ben 23 chooses to reflect his amount of money by wearing lots of gold and accessories. He wears a black waist coat with blue pockets over his white shirt (revealing his short sleeves), a blue tie, ear rings, blue pants and a medallion in the shape of the Omnitrix. He has the Omnitrix on his left wrist and a blue bracelet on his right wrist, he also has a gold ring on the index finger of his right hand. Unlike Ben Prime, Ben 23 has blue eyes instead of green and his hair is longer, covering his left eye. He also wears a Bluetooth on his right ear, which he uses to talk to his agent, and carries around a smartphone for texting. On an advertisement billboard featured in And Then There Was Ben, he is wearing a black shirt, a blue jacket and a blue backwards cap. Personality In a sense, Ben 23 is the same as Ben Prime was at 10-11, but without Grandpa Max to guide him, Ben 23 didn't learn that not all aliens were evil. To fill the void left by the passing of Max, Ben 23 immersed himself in fame and fortune. Unlike Ben Prime at 16, who tries to not let fame go to his head (as it has cost him dearly multiple times), Ben 23 has become overconfident, arrogant, and reckless because of it. He also did not have the same sense of right and wrong and didn't want to use the Omnitrix to fight crime or help others in need. One quirk is the fact that he labels most of his aliens with unoriginal names. Like Ben Prime in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, this Ben announces his alien's name when transforming. Despite having unlocked around 50, (claimed 90) aliens on his Omnitrix, Ben 23 keeps only 23 in constant use. As stated with his version of Feedback, (formerly Plug Man), whenever he introduces a "new alien" to the public, he stops using one of his former ones and puts it into storage, in order to stage a comeback some time later and stoke the demand. He even suggested to Ben Prime on the advice of his agent to form a team-up. After meeting his dimensional counterpart, who sets him on the right path, Ben 23 begins to act less arrogant and more heroic. At the insistence of Ben Prime, he seeks out the Azmuth of his world in place of Grandpa Max, hoping to make his dimension just as harmonious as Ben Prime's. However, he does still retain some of his original personality and enjoys his status as a celebrity, briefly prioritzing his schedule over an interdimensional conflict that might have destroyed his timeline. Ben 23 disliked smoothies, much like 11 year old Ben Prime. Instead, he prefers gyros from a fast food chain, which he incorporates into a catchphrase: "It's gyro time!" But he started to like them after his encounter with Ben Prime. History Background Max Tennyson died around the time when Ben received the Omnitrix, and he had to teach himself how to use it. Without Grandpa Max, he lacks the morals of his other counterpart, and became a rich and famous person over the years. Ben 23 has movie rights, endorsement deals, and uses aliens to make a lot of money. At this point in time, his greatest enemy was the Intellectuary and has not yet encountered greater enemies like Vilgax. Omniverse Ben Tennyson first met Ben 23 in Store 23, after accidentally entering Dimension 23 through Blarney T. Hokestar's interdimensional branch of Mr. Smoothy. Ben 23 proved to be a braggart and show-off who preferred to use his alien forms for publicity instead of altruism, and even gave Ben a few of his tips for crowd-pleasing. Ben 23 eventually discovered that the Intellectuary was his dimension's Azmuth and would have killed him if not for Ben's intervention. Ben 23 admitted that due to the death of his Grandpa Max, he ended up using fame and fortune to fill the void Max had left behind. His dimension's Azmuth consoled Ben 23, acknowledging that he had suffered greatly due to Max's death and promised to guide him well in his place. He made a reappearance in And Then There Were None, having become involved in Vilgax's plot to destroy all Ben Tennysons across the multiverse. Ben 23 was recruited by Professor Paradox, No Watch Ben and Gwen 10, and later joined the fight in which all the Bens were wiped out by the Chronosapien Time Bomb, with the exception of No Watch Ben. In And Then There Was Ben, Ben 23 was restored when No Watch Ben used Clockwork to reverse the effects of the Time Bomb, and helped defeat Vilgax before being returned to his dimension. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Azmuth's Dimension 23 counterpart had Ben Prime mentor Ben 23 on how to be a better hero. After playing video games with Ben Prime, they went after Exo-Skull and Subdora. They failed to fight them because Ben 23 asks where are the cameras to capture his heroics. Ben Prime explains that he needs to be a hero whether someone will watch or not. They came upon Maltruant being repaired by Dr. Psychobos. While battling, due to an accident they were all sent to another dimension. They first thought they blew up Bellwood but soon, they discovered they're in another world ruled by an evil version of Ben. After hearing that Maltruant needs his key to get his full power back, Ben 23 turned into Techno-Bubble and upgraded Clockwork. Unfortunately, Maltruant got his key back and froze their Omnitrixes in time rendering them useless. They were left in the dimension with Dr. Psychobos and Mad Ben who were about to blast the three of them. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, he, Ben Prime and Psychobos are enslaved by Mad Ben. While enslaved he complains about not having celebrity luxuries and suggests they leave while they have the chance. Ben Prime tells him that they need to clean up the mess Mad Ben caused. After escaping Psychobos repairs their Omnitrixes. They discovered they were synchronized with each other. While fighting he and Ben Prime argue over the names they give to their heroes. After defeating Mad Ben, Psychobos revealed that he set their Omnitrixes to blow up. With Ben Prime and Ben 23 using Grey Matter and Brainfrog respectively they fix their Omnitrixes in no time. After attempting another Techno-Bubbled Clockwork combo that fails, Rook appears with Professor Hokestar's dimension hopping Mr. Smoothy and takes both Bens back home. Before they leave, Ben 23 says that he's only worthy of his Hero Watch when using it to make other people's lives better. At present, Ben 23 is currently being tutored by his dimension's Tetrax, Azmuth and Sevenseven. Powers and Abilities Equipment Ben 23 possesses an Omnitrix with a blue/gold color scheme (reflecting Ben's green/black or green/white). Ben 23's battle prowess is almost entirely self-taught, and like Ben 10 when he was younger, Ben 23 tends to fight recklessly in front of people and often has little to no strategy when fighting his enemies. Accessible Aliens *Big Bug (Stinkfly) *Brainfrog (Grey Matter) *Build-A-Guy (Bloxx) *Charcoal Man (Heatblast) *Copy Copy (Echo Echo) *Dino-Mighty (Humungousaur) *Dog-Nabbit (Wildmutt) *Electricyeti (Shocksquatch) *Eye Guy (Eye Guy) *Fastcat (Fasttrack) *Feedback (Feedback) *Freezeghost (Big Chill) *Lightning Volt (Frankenstrike) *Freezelizard (Arctiguana) *Giant-Manster (Way Big) *Handy Man (Four Arms) *Mr. Monkey (Spidermonkey) *Muck-A-Muck (Goop) *Mr. Mucky (Swampfire) *Nighty Knight (Pesky Dust) *Orbit Man (Gravattack) *Rollaway (Cannonbolt) *Speedyquick (XLR8) *Techno-Bubble (Upgrade) *Teeny-Weeny (Nanomech) *Toolboxx (Armodrillo) *Unknown (Rath) *Vomit Man (Upchuck) *Windy-Hindy (Clockwork) Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Famous Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Counterparts Category:Anti Hero Category:Omnipotents Category:Cosmic Protection Category:False Antagonist Category:Pessimists Category:Elementals Category:Grey Zone Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Twin/Clone Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Superheroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Mutated